Dragon Prince
by Pepsi Quest
Summary: Hiccup is a Night Fury, but he doesn t know it. Astrid thinks of Hiccup as a younger brother. This is basically an AU where Stoick finds Hiccup on the beach as a baby after he hatches and raises him. Enjoy, if you don t you can track me down to my home and beat me with a pan and afterward it can be my turn.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fanfic sooo if it's horrendous you know why. I don't know if anyone else had this idea but one day it just hit me like a brick wall so if it's been done... sorry for a repeat idea . I'll try to make it as original as possible. There will be differences from the movie, for obvious reasons, but it wont go off in some random direction it will stick to the basic story with a few tweaks from me to fit my idea.**

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did the whole movie would consist of Toothless being adorable and probably nothing else.**

Dragon Prince

Ch. 1

A dark shape flew in the night sky, its dark coloring made it invisible to others not of its kind. The creatures flight was unsteady and clumsy, opposed to the effortless grace it usually displayed while riding the wind currents. A continuous trickle of thick metallic scented liquid fell from the form to the dark ocean far below. The source of the trickle came from a small but deep wound on the beasts' side. A chunk of bone lodged in its flesh prevented any hope of healing and by default, surviving. The air born creature held something small and round between its jaws; it was careful not to cause any damage to its precious cargo.

It seen a light in the distance, burning bright in the moonless night , and it flew faster. Maybe it wasn't too late; maybe its treasure could be protected longer, but not by it, the creature decided with another beat of its powerful wings, it noted how it became harder to stay in the air. It would not live long enough to protect the special gift past that night, it was too weak. That creature was of an intelligent breed of its species and it knew death was upon it, the injury was too severe and it had been traveling too long. The treasure would have to be hidden, guarded unknown by oblivious protectors until its time came to bless the world. It's identity a secret to all until it was ready.

The distant light became a small village on a small island surrounded by jagged rocks and cliffs. It landed on the beach and folded its midnight black wings to its back and gingerly set the small, round, _fragile_ object down. It toke a moment to observe the object, the surface was the same color as the creatures scales and just as smooth; the object began to shake. The beast licked it once in a comforting parental manner, expressing great love and sorrow and watched it calm, before it launched itself into the air and left as silently as it came. The creature flew back over the icy cold sea that would soon be its grave, getting as far as it could from where it left the small gift before it let death over come it.

(Line)

Back on the shore the object began to shake again and cracks that glowed like lava appeared, then it exploded the shrapnel disintegrated in the extreme temperature. The surrounding sand became clear glass that reflecting the starry night sky and glowed with heat in some places. Where the egg once lay was a tiny peaceful child. A child with hair the color of autumn leaves and emerald eyes that glowed slightly in the minimal light. A gleam of intelligence far greater then normal was already visible in the gemstone colored orbs. The baby, a boy, giggled when a small breeze played with his small tufts of hair.

The boy liked the way the wind was caressing his small form, he didn't know much in his short existence but he knew he like that feeling. He held out his chubby hands to play with the air current, to feel it wrap around his fingers and tickle his arms, but the small breeze died away in a short puff. The infant sadden by the loss of his 'friend' began to cry.

(Line)

A young married couple exited from their home on top of a hill that over looked their village and went to the beach for some late night star gazing. They walked hand in hand sharing loving glances at each other every few steps and shy smiles when one caught the other staring. The woman counted her blessings that she found the man she would spend the rest of her life loving.

The man in a word was huge, his great size spoke of battles fought and won, his red beard tied in many knots, his hair under his horned helmet was held back in a short thick braid. He was clothed in a sleeveless green armored tunic, a fur cape draped over his massive shoulders, spiked amour bands protected his forearms. His figure was the same as many villagers, a combination of muscles earned from hard labor and slight pudginess from countless feasts and barrels of ale. Yet despite the fierce appearance of this man, if one toke the time to look in his eyes as he gazed at his wife you would see unending love and compassion. The man smile as he arrived at the beach with his true love.

A breeze went by and the woman thought it sounded like a baby' laugh, she wondered what her child's laugh would be like. The breeze died away and the laughter turned into crying. The cries grew louder until the woman was sure the sobs were real.

"Stoick," The woman turned to her husband "Do you hear that? I think it's a baby!" She watched as her husband listened, then stiffen as he heard the wales as well. They both toke off running towards the sound.

What they saw amazed them. A tiny, naked infant in what looked to be a cradle of beautiful glass. Upon seeing the couple the boy stopped crying and looked at the newly arrive 'giants' before him; he looked at their boots, legs, the intertwined figures of their clasped hands, the armor they both sported, a forest of a scruffy beard, then finally, their faces. The child giggled, his loneliness chased away by the arrival of other beings.

"What do you think he's doing" The woman asked her husband in awe.

"By the looks of it he was sizing up potential opponents." Stoick replied watching the babe study them with curiosity"You wont win a fight with me you're just a runt" He said to the boy as he bent down to pick up the usually small babe, who as soon as he could reach grabbed on to his beard and pulled _hard_. "Ow ouch OW! Okay maybe you could beat me." He muttered as he gave up his efforts to hold the giggling boy.

"I meant on the beach you oaf" Stoick's wife said as she rolled her eyes at their antics and easily picked up the child and held him close coming to a decision as the baby snuggled close to her "And he's not a runt"

"Then what is he Val?" Stoick asked as he jealously watch his wife cuddled the small boy. "He's too tiny to be anything else. No doubt why he's here." Stoick gestured to the nearby cliffs some what grimly.

"He's a hiccup." Val stated as if it were obvious"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.".

(Line)

Far away another midnight black creature felt one of it's own perish and let out a mournful croon. It was a dragon from a small breed. There had been many of them dying within a few years and it was as disturbing as it was puzzling. The dragon was the last of it's kind now, there were other species of dragons, but it could now be called part of the extinct. It had been having the feelings it's whole life every time one of it's kind died it knew, it could feel the life draining away from its brethren and now there was none left. It felt hallow and cold. Yet for some reason it was drawn to the area where all the others of its kind died shortly after entering, like an invisible force was dragging it there.

Stretching its scaly wings it shot into the air faster then anything else. It beat its wings and flew towards its new destination in hope of finding answers. It traveled in the air covering an amazing distances in a short period of time, it was after all the fastest thing on the planet and it swam through the air with absolute grace and efficiency, using the a currents to propel it forward with very little effort when it needed to rest for a while before it resumed its rapid pace.

It toke a day and a half for the small dragon to reach the area where the feeling originated. It was an isle that consisted of a stony beach and a huge mountain surrounded by thick fog and jagged rocks that no doubt would be impossible to navigate had it not fallowed the feeling. It flew into a cave that led into the heart and what it saw made the dragon's stomach churn with disgust. A _monstrosity _was controlling other dragons and eating the ones it was displeased with, it knew it wouldn't leave now, not with all the other dragons in such need. The monster looked at the black scaled creature and started to try to pull it under it's spell. The smaller creature however resisted the hypnotic chains that any other dragon fell prey to. The giant was confused usually any other creature was to afraid to resist but this one wasn't giving off any fear, just pure hatred.

"_Why do you resist me little dragon?"_ The monstrosity asked.

"_I am not one to take orders"_ Replied the small dragon that barley managed to control it's anger.

"_Normally whether or not a dragon prefers to take orders or not doesn't matter so what's special about you?"_ All eyes in the cave watched the black dragon wander seemingly aimlessly around the huge cave.

"_Nothing, I simply do not fear you." _Came the reply as the dragon sniffed something then sneezed. Several dragons laughed at this, it was obvious that this dragon with it's small size would become food for their queen.

"_That alone is enough to make you special, if you weren't already." _The Queen said as she followed the black scaled dragon with her eyes.

"_What do you possibly mean fatty?"_ The little dragon said getting defensive, many dragons crying out in shock that the small dragon would have the stupidity to say something like that.

"_You're the last of you kind and we both know it; but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. Join me and you wont have to be." _The Queen said ignoring the insult. This dragon would be worth it. If she got it on her side the humans wouldn't stand a chance.

"_How 'bout no." _The black dragon deadpanned to the surprised of every creature in the cave, it was still wondering around calmly, unaware of the danger it was in.

"_Then I suppose, seeing as you have no use,"_ The Queen gave the signal and every dragon flew into the air ready to capture the green eyed creature. They surrounded it in seconds, covering all exits. The small dragon was trapped _"I will eat you."_

"_You can try." _growled the small dragon through sharp teeth.

**It's official I have a Fanfiction Addiction. I know where I wanna go with this but if you have an idea it will be considered and loved. Until next time.**

**Pepsi out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did the movie would include Baby Hiccup shenanigans.**

Dragon Prince Ch.2

It was suppose to be another normal day for Stoick the Vast; he was going to wake up, eat breakfast while talking to his beautiful wife peacefully, leave for a day of cheifing (as chief he could make up words if he wanted to), go to the Great Hall for lunch and talk with Gobber the blacksmith, maybe send some men out to find a ship that went missing a few days ago, settle a few domestic disputes ( villagers trying to kill each other), oversee any ceremonies that may happen, go to the Great Hall for dinner, drink ale and talk with Gobber, make sure the village is ready for raids and then spend some time wife his wife; ordinary, happy, perfect.

Only problem was that things on Berk rarely go as their suppose to, this much was made clear when Stoick was awoken from his slumber early by high pitched cries. Startled he said the first logical thing that came to mind "DRAGONS!". Logical for a viking that is.

"Shut up Stoick you'll scare the baby." Val chastised coming into their room cradling a swaddled bundle of tears.

The _what?_ Stoick was confused.

Val seeing the look on his face sighed "Don't tell me you forgot about Hiccup." At the sound of his name the baby seemed to calm down, Val glanced down "Fast learner." she murmured.

" A chief never forgets Val," Stoick looked slightly offended "I merely thought he was a drunken delusion." His wife sent him a glare that said "Yeah, 'cause that's better".

"That better not become an excuse not to help take care of him." Val had some how turned the threat into a command while still sounding loving.

"Wait you seriously want to keep him? What about his birth parents?"

"I don't know about you Stoick, but I am not one to wait nine months for something I want. Besides if his parents were going to take care of him don't you think we would've heard someone screaming 'My baby is missing' by now? Or heard news of a baby naming ceremony you have to attend?" Val made a funny face at the baby to try and get a laugh.

True he would have heard of the baby being born o the island but,"I always thought we would raise one of our own." Stoick felt slightly cheated, he had seen how happy all the parents on Berk were when they found out about their pregnancy and he wanted to know that feeling.

"Hiccup is ours Stoick, you just don't see it yet; and if you think about giving him to someone else just remember: happy wife, happy life. Unhappy wife, you better pray death finds you before I. Now hold Hiccup so I can go make breakfast." Val laid the tiny bundle on top of Stoick before she cheerfully left the room.

Stoick sighed and sat up being mindful of the baby looked down into Hiccups' beautiful innocent eyes. That was a big mistake he would later joke, because as soon as he gazed at the boys' small adorable face he felt his heart melt. He lifted a finger to stroke the baby soft skin in Hiccups' cheek only to stop when the infant wrapped his small hand around the huge digit, then Stoick felt his resolve melt; this was his son. A smile worked it's way to his face at the thought, he was a father! He had a boy! Stoick watched in awe as his son (SON!) wriggled his other hand free of its confinement and reach up with both hands towards his fathers' face and with a sweet giggle gave Stoicks' beard a hard tug. Stoicks' face twisted in pain for a moment before he too started to laugh.

"By gods, I'm a father!" he exclaimed. Who needs a pregnancy? This was better.

Val smiled to herself when she heard her husbands epiphany. Now, she wondered, how will the village react?

(Line)

As it turned out Val wouldn't have to wait long to find out the answer, as soon as he was done eating Stoick made arrangements for all the citizens of Berk to go to the Great Hall for a village meeting. It toke a while for everyone to get there, the villagers have their own lives after all, and so the Haddocks decided to introduce their new son to Gobber.

"So what's this meetin' about Stoick? The annual search for the Nest?" Gobber asked as he walked up to his best friend. His wooden leg making dull taping sounds with each step it toke. "And what do you got there Val?"

"Our son Gobber, we found him last night alone on the shore and the rest is history." Val smile was bigger than Gobber had ever seen before. "Do you want to hold him?".

"I don't think that's such a goo-" Gobbers' refusal was cut off by his arms being suddenly filled by a baby. He reluctantly looked down and saw a small, sweet face surrounded by a blanket with auburn hair and the most amazing eyes. Gobber was to busy looking at the cute face to see the equally cute hands reaching up towards his braided blond mustache, grabbing two handfuls and with as much might as the tiny arms could supply pulled down. "I can see why you kept him," Gobber tried to return Stoicks' smile but it was more of a grimace as Hiccup adopted an angelic expression "What's his name any way?"

Stoick looked proudly at the infant "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" He stated as if it were the most important thing ever.

"Fitting" was Gobbers' entire reply. Hiccup had gotten bored of playing yank-incredibly-hard-on-facial-hair and was trying to get Gobbers' hook hand into his mouth when a viking told Stoick that everyone had finally made it to the Great Hall.

Stoick left his friend with his son to go stand somewhere everyone could see and hear him. "Alright everyone settle down, I know we all have work that needs to get done today so lets all try and get through this a quick as possible okay?" he paused for a moment and let a few vikings voice their agreement before continuing "I know some of you've been wondering when Val would settle down long enough to give Berk an heir, but the truth is she's a shield maiden, she wouldn't be able to stay out of battle long enough to safely bring a child into Midgard and I don't know a soul brave enough to ask her to." several vikings chuckled at this and looked towards the chiefs' wife standing by the black smith, "and so last night while taking a walk together Val and I found an abandoned baby boy and we've decided to adopt him; and with the villages consent we would like to name him my heir."

"What about my son?" Vals' brother Spitelout asked "He's suppose to be the next chief." A few villagers agreed with him while most made a decision to keep quite and watch.

"That is why we decided it was best to ask the village about their opinion." Val gestured to the vikings around her, "So we can all take part in selecting the next chief, and it doesn't matter if _our_ son isn't chosen. He'll still be ours." she put emphasis one the word "our" to make sure every village knew the lack of blood didn't matter, they still loved Hiccup.

"The child isn't even related to the chief by blood!" cried a viking and a low rumble of agreement came from the crowd.

"Ay, but neither is Snotlout" Gobber spoke up fir the first time since the meeting began, he was still holding Hiccup even though Val tried to get a hold of her son multiple times.

Spitelout looked at the bundle in Gobbers' beefy arms in disbelief "Wait, _you're_ taking care of the boy? How is that possible all the babies on the island are scared of your hand?".

"I guess he's simply braver then the average infant then." as if to prove his point Gobber waved his hook in Hiccups' face and once more the baby was playing with Gobbers' prosthetic.

"How can that be when the lad's so puny?" asked a female viking.

"You cannot measure persons' courage by their bulk; but by their actions." Val stated resting a hand on Hiccups' small tufts of hair.

"Alright fine, that orphan can be the heir as long as you promise not to keep his adoption a secret from him." Spitelout said "Is that agreeable?" The citizens of Berk agreed after some thought.

"So what's the new heir's name anyway?" asked a Mulch, the farmer asked "Figured I should know if I'll be taking orders from him one day."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The name elected a chuckle from a few vikings and groans from others, they just promised the village to a runt.

(Line)

The small black dragon lay resting on one of the many large rocks that surrounded the Queen's Nest watching the sunrise, after he easily fled the heart of the mountain last night the other dragons seemed to think he left the area entirely and didn't bother ever checking. Which, he thought, was understandable any other dragon would have left and never came back for fear of their life; but he was different. He had no family, no friends, no mate he had nothing to lose by staying at the Nest. Why did he stay though? He couldn't quite understand but he knew the reason was important, it was as if the answer was at the tip of his forked tongue dangling just out of reach...

A roar cut through his thoughts and his eyes instantly found the source, the dragons were pouring out of the Nest and were splitting up into groups and heading into different directions. The black scaled dragon quickly decided to follow a group and picked one at random and stealthily flew after it the group. Perhaps he could gain something if he stayed there, he could protect the dragons while they got food for the Queen, at least then he'd have a purpose. Perhaps he could get rid of the numb feeling that washed over him since his first meeting with the Queen.

(Line)

After the meeting several vikings, both male and female, decided to donate their day to helping the new, unexpected parents prepare for raising little Hiccup. Stoick and the men gather supplies to turn the upstairs of the chief's hut into a nursery while the women made clothes, blankets and toys to fill the nursery. Gobber put himself in charge of building a crib after he saw the basin Stoick and Val found Hiccup in on the beach, saying how he knew the perfect way to make it "worthy" for a future chief to sleep in. nobody had high hopes after they saw him dragging a bunch of mangled looking driftwood into his forge. The blacksmith was done his task before lunch and seeing as he had no other work to do at the forge went to see the women and Hiccup. Mostly Hiccup.

He went to the Great Hall where the women helping Val had chosen to work and immediately set to work, he grabbed Hiccup from whichever female viking was gushing over him and started hogging the boy. The woman glared but quickly joined back in with the others, sewing and giving advice and tips to Val both useful and pointless ones.

"Once he gets his teeth stop breast feeding, it'll hurt you more then help him." Pointless, Val wasn't lactating and breast feeding wasn't her only option.

"Always make sure he's sleeping on his side. Otherwise the lads head will be wrongly shaped; take my son for example." Useful.

"Don't yell to wake Hiccup up; it'll just startle him." Wasn't that common sense?

Gobber voiced his opinion about each little tidbit until Val toke her son away and told him to go help Stoick. The blond pouted but agreed, he had to take the crib he made to the Haddock household anyway, minus well kill two terrible terrors with one stone. He hobbled to the smithy and carefully carried the glass and wood structure to the newly finished nursery. It was furnished with all the proper furniture, the candles were placed out of reach of the baby no matter what and there were weapons mounted safely on the walls just in case; all it need was for Gobber to put the Crib where it belonged, which he did somewhat smugly. He was proud of his work.

"That might be your best work yet." complemented Stoick examining his sons' bed and whistled.

"I told you it'd be perfect." And it was the crystal like glass was cradled by intricately interlocking pieces of oddly shaped driftwood. The wood was smoothed down so it couldn't give anyone splinters and it had a sort of rugged grace that added to the beauty of the crib. "Just wrap Hiccup in a blanket and he'll sleep better then you."

They heard gasps and turned to see that Val had returned holding her small son with the women. They were looking around the room in awe. "It's all perfect." Val said with a smile.

[Line (that's also a time skip!)]

Val was watching Stoick hold their son when it started, the sun had just set and they were sitting at the dinner table happily discussing their families bright future when they heard someone yell "DRAGONS!".

Their reaction was instant, they both grabbed their own weapons and carried Hiccup to the safest place on the island, Gobbers' forge. For some reason the dragons just seemed to stay away from the smithy, no one knew why and no one questioned it. As the new parents ran through the village Stoick shouted orders to his men and fought off any dragon that came close to his wife and son. When they arrived at the forge Gobber was already there hard at work repairing the broken weapons that always flowed in during a dragon raid.

"Gobber I need you to keep Hiccup in the back room." Stoick said as he threw his hammer at a near by Deadly Nadder causing it to retreat.

"Does this look like a daycare? Because I swear it was a smithy when I came in." Gobber said as he changed his hook hand into a pair of tongs and passed his friend another weapon.

"Please this is the safest place on the island," Val pleaded "and I don't trust anyone else to protect Hiccup like I know you will."

"Fine." Gobber sighed. He toke the boy and shooed the husband and wife out of his shop before taking the infant to the unused room in the back of the forge. He carefully placed Hiccup where he couldn't get hurt and told the child "I have a feeling you'll be here a lot lad." suddenly he heard a loud high pitched shrieking sound above the other chaos going on outside.

BOOM!

"NIGHT FURY!"

"That can't be good." Gobber looked down a Hiccup wondering if he'll be safe enough. The boy just giggled.

**Ummm... yeah this went on longer then I thought it would, but on the bright side here's a new chapter. Am I the only one who seriously doubts anyone would be able to dislike Baby Hiccup? I know he seems a extremely active for a new born but try to remember although he may look human he is actually a full dragon and dragon babies are walking around right after hatching so he is pretty normal by human standards. Also sorry to disappoint anyone but there will be no romance between Hiccup and Astrid, it would be kinda messed up considering they do not belong to the same species; but to hopefully make up for it Hiccup is aged down a bit so the rest of the teens will be a year or so older then him and so Astrid will view Hiccup as a little brother (does she even have one? I'm not sure) and act like tough but caring older sister instead of whatever she has going on with Dreamworks' Hiccup. And encase some of you were wondering Hiccups, real mother got in a fight with another dragon and while she was protecting her egg the other dragon bit her and it's tooth broke off and stayed in her flesh which is why it didn't heal like the other teeth marks and she died.**

**mr. abomination: thanks for the spell check I feel stupid for missing it and I went back and tried to find other mistakes, please continue. And as for Toothless acting like a thirteenth year old instead of smart I would like to say "Can't he be both intelligent and immature at times? He's probably the only character able to call the Queen 'fatty' and get away with it... somewhat."**

**And thank you to any one who favorited/followed/reviewed**

**P.S**

**I'm having problems deciding if I should jump right into the movie next chapter or do a chapter of little snapshots over the years leading up to the movie, it could help explain the tweaks I'll make to the movie part, but I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. **

**Pepsi out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did Hiccups mom would make an appearance so I knew how to describe her in my fanfic!**

Dragon Prince Ch.3

Stoick was playing with Hiccup in the Great Hall when it happened, they both had just finished their dinner, about eight and half months after Hiccup was found. The fall harvest was underway and Val had decided to try and trade with another island one more time before the Freeze, Stoick was often to stubborn to negotiate properly and sometimes he ended up fighting someone. So Stoick was left alone with Hiccup for the first time, well it as long as you don't count all the times Gobber decided to "check-in", Stoick thought he was doing a good job parenting while Val was gone. He scoffed at the memory of her trying to take their son with her.

"_What if something happens? I know I'll regret leaving him, I just know it. Why can't I take him?"_

"_And what if you get hit by a storm Val? It's simply too dangerous for an infant." Stoick chuckled at his wife's pout._

"_I guess you're right" Val grumbled._

She was worried for nothing Stoick had everything under control, their boy never had a dirty diaper, he was fed on time every time, he received the right amount of sleep and Stoick bathed twice a day. Val wouldn't regret a thing, if anything she'd be happy with how well things were going. Not only was he playing with Hiccup but he also solved a disagreement while he was at it.

"Thank-you Chief." Stoick nodded to the two vikings, dismissing them to focus on his son who had a look of determination on his small face. It was adorable; the child's tiny eyebrows were scrunched up and he had a stubborn glint in his bright emerald eyes, like his was about to do something extremely difficult but would accept nothing short of success. Stoick prepared his nose for diaper duty.

"Chif!" Stoicks' eyes widened. Did he actually hear that? He glanced down at Hiccup who had adopted a self satisfied expression.

"Hiccup? Did you just-" Hiccup looked up at him and gave Stoick a gummy smile.

"Chif! Chif! Chif! Chif! Chif!" He didn't imagine it! Hiccup said his first word! Stoick was ecstatic; until he realized that Hiccup chose to say chief not daddy. Did this mean Hiccup didn't see him as his father? No, that wasn't possible it was obvious Hiccup knew who his parents were, he only stopped crying when Stoick or Val comforted him no one else. So why?

"Hello Chief." a passing viking greeted Stoick respectfully.

Oh.

Hiccup must have picked up on the fact everyone called him "Chief" and thought that was whats he should call him. No one ever called him "Daddy" how was Hiccup suppose to know he should. Stoick smiled then laughed, his uncontrollable joy renewed. It looked like Val was right. She would diffidently regret leaving Hiccup.

"Chif."

(Line)

Val and a one and half year-old Hiccup were standing at the docks waiting for the third member of their family to step off the ship so they could properly greet him. The toddler was holding on to his mothers' leg so he wouldn't fall when he saw his fathers' impressive form step off the boat.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried. He had learned that he should call his caregivers Mama and Daddy not Chief and Val like he first thought.

Stoick smiled at his family and hurried towards them, but he stopped three feet away when he saw Hiccups face. He seen that face before. He knelt down and held his arms out, he knew what his son was about to accomplish because that face meant failure was not an option. "Come on Hiccup. Come to Daddy." he encouraged. His son lifted one tiny foot and put it down in front of him, then he lifted the other and let go of his mother as he placed his second foot on the ground and he kept going repeating the process until he finally wobbled to his father. Stoick picked up his small child and hugged him while his wife squealed and ran to kiss both of them in celebration of Hiccups first successful steps.

Stoicks' smile grew to the point his face hurt. When Hiccup made that face he could do anything.

(Line)

"_What are you doing here again Night Fury?_" the Monstrous Nightmare growled at the black dragon that flew beside the other dragons on their way to Bork or whatever the nearest viking nest was called "_I thought the Queen told you to stop joining us on our raids?_"

"_I thought I told Fatty that I didn't take orders to well. She really is a bad listener, a good leader listens to their subjects. Have any of you ever thought of overthrowing her? Your numbers are great you could do it. Probably._" the black dragon had to admit the poor insult had stuck to Queen better then any other more intelligent names he came up with. The more he used it the more the angry it made her and the moniker seemed to get stickier. She seemed self conscious about her weight, which is her own fault with all the food she demanded. The Night Fury snorted, maybe she was the unfortunate offspring of a species confused Deadly Nadder and Gronkle.

"_It is stupid to insult the Queen, no matter how true._" the Nadder seemed to pay attention to others things instead of the her reflection all the time enough to participate in the conversation.

"_No, it was stupid of me to come to this part of the world, and it was crazy for me to decide to try protect you. It's amusing to insult the green-scaled, red-horned glob of blubber you call 'Queen', maybe if she lost weight and found a better personality I cou-_" the small dragon was going to go on but he was cut off by the Gronkle.

"_Why don't you kill the Queen Night Fury if you think it should be done?_"

"_I'm just one dragon, and if I failed who would protect you from the Queens' wraith? It would take two Night Furies to keep all of her attention off the rest of the dragons any less doesn't seem like much of a threat._" the black scaled sounded slightly saddened at the reminder of how alone he really was.

"_How could you not be a threat to the Queen? You evoke fear in the hearts of your enemy better then any other creature._" the Hideous Zippleback heads asked in creepy union.

"_Yes, but I don't look like a threat. I have the least threatening appearance next to a Terrible Terror and I doubt she knows the difference between being harmless and looking harmless._" the Night Fury seen the approaching light and headed up in to the clouds for coverage, leaving the other dragons to ponder his words.

As he prepared for the attack he wondered if he'd see the tiny viking hatchling that sometimes wanders around raids. That one was always entertaining, even from the height the Night Fury liked to maintain, he could see him knocking something over or tripping someone who didn't see him. It wasn't like the hatchling knew better, it seemed to young to fully understand the dangers of a dragon raid. The dragon found it to be cute, even if it was the enemy.

(Line)

Hiccup was three when Val left to go on an adventure, he was three when her ship was lost at sea. The memorial was held at the beach where her son was found, it was her favorite place. The whole island showed up to pay respects to one of the best shield maidens that Berk had ever seen and the crew lost with her. Everyone was shedding tears; everyone except a husband whose heart was too broken to put the effort into crying and the little boy he held in his arms who was too innocent to fully understand what was going on. Not that any body could call them on it, nature itself was even mourning. The heavens were falling in thick sheets of rain and the wind howling spraying the occupants of the beach in the oceans' water. No one left the ceremony until it was over, they were all too numbed by the loss to pay much attention to care about the weather conditions.

At last when the ceremony ended the village listlessly headed to the Great Hall, they all needed moral support, they all lost somebody. The huge fire in the middle of the wooden structure offered very little warmth and chased none of the numbness away. There was no laughter, nor singing or feasting, there was only a depressed atmosphere locking away every bit of positivity, his father was staring lifelessly into his cup of mead and to one very confused Hiccup this was terrifying.

Scared the toddler made his way over to his cousin Snotlout who was standing beside Tuffnut, in hopes he knew what was going on, "Snotlout? Why is evwrybody sad? The Gwreat Hall is espposed to be happy." he may be able to speak incredibly well for a child his age, but he still had difficulties.

"You is smart, you figwure out rwunt!" his cousin snapped with puffy eyes. Some children had more difficulties then most speaking, his cousin was one.

"I can't. Where's my Mama? She knows evwryfing."

"Aunty Val left and s'not comin' back." a tear slide out of the four year-old's eye.

"Why?"

"Because she nevwr wuved you! Nobody wantsed you so Aunty Val waised you! Yous unwanted so Aunty Val lefted." with that Snotlout pushed Hiccup to the ground and left, Tuffnut followed stepping on the younger boy before he could get up.

Hiccup crawled into a shadow and started to cry, "Mama..." the whimper was barely audible. Why would she leave him? Did Mama really lie every night when she tucked Hiccup in and told him how much she loved him? Hiccup was stupid for thinking she loved him. Why would she leave if she loved him. Stupid, stupid Hiccup.

"Don't listen to Snotface." Hiccup looked up to see another older child one of the few who like him could grasp the concept of talking quite easily, it was Astrid she wasn't crying but he could tell she had been. She was always nicer to him than the other kids, she didn't care he was still way to small for his age and never teased him when his clumsiness caused chaos on the island.

"W-what?"

"He's wrong, a big fat meany. That's why I pushed him." the blond girl looked smug, proud that she was able to beat a boy. Astrid looked down at the younger child, at his tear streaked freckled cheeks, pouted lips and big, watery green eyes that were the envy of the entire isle, she put her arm around him and pulled him close, "I know you're too young to understand right now but one day you will.".

"A-am I r-really a-dopted?" Hiccup hiccuped through his tears; Astrid was surprised he knew the word adopted let alone could pronounce it properly while crying.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean your Mama and Daddy don't love you. It just means you in no way are related to Snotface."

"But he's still my cousin right?" Hiccup looked hopeful and Astrid wasn't sure what to say.

After a while she finally came up with an answer, "Only if you want him to be.".

"Good." at least he didn't lose two relatives in one day.

(Line)

Over the next few years Stoick became distant to the point that he and his son rarely spoke and any conversation they had was awkward, at first it was because he was still grieving the loss of his beloved, but then it was because he was unsure how to properly reconnect with his son. The other children continued to grow and started weapons training while Hiccup seemed to barely keep up with the others' growth spurts, he did even worse with a battleaxe in his hand.

Gobber, saw his lack of success in using brawn decided to put the boys' intelligent brain to good use in the forge he also used it as an opportunity to spend more time with his favorite tyke and keep him safe during raids. He taught the boy to fix and make weapons, how to be sarcastic and how to make blueprints for his own designs if he chose to make any of his own improvements.

To say he was successful would be an understatement; Hiccup, although had problems lifting the weapons, didn't seem to mind the intense heat of the smithy, he became quick witted with a dry, sarcastic sense of humor and he drew the most creative and brilliant designs Gobber had ever seen. Unfortunately each invention usually had to be destroyed before the lad could perfect them after they ruined some part of the village. Most of them were to safely capture the enemy, the boy seemed to think if violence and death could be avoided it was the best way. Too bad it wasn't the viking way.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins, became his regular tormentors, Fishlegs, another rather large boy, always ran off and left his friends when they picked on Hiccup. They we're always bullying Hiccup for his weak appearance and his pacifist personality, he never fought back, Hiccup didn't think a community should fight amongst itself and he didn't want to be a hypocrite. Even when his anger or fear caused his inside temperature rise until he felt combustible, he just toke deep, cooling breathes to calm himself. He never got to injured, Astrid always came along just in time to chase the trio off before they broke something, she also yelled at him to defend himself while she checked his wounds.

Astrid eventually started hanging out with the other kids to try and keep the abuse to a minimum, she wasn't always successful, but her glares were often enough to keep the other kids walking when they spotted a lonely Hiccup. When she wasn't around Snotlout and the twins Hiccup used his sarcasm as a shield from their words or tried to confuse them to the point they just left him alone.

At the age of eight he had convinced himself he didn't really have any friends, Gobber was a parental figure, his dad thought he was a disappointment, Astrid was his protector who slapped him upside the head when he didn't defend himself and ruffled his hair when he out smarted whoever decided to poke fun at him and he was sure there was no one in the village who didn't regret making him the heir. He made it his life goal to make a friend and make his dad proud of him. All he had to do was wait for the right time.

**I may or may not have spent my entire homework free weekend playing antisocial in my bedroom to write this. Don't get use to this, I have no update schedule. In case you couldn't guess people wanted a peek at Hiccups' childhood. Don't get mad at me for the unpleasantness we all know his childhood was less then ideal. And no Toothless doesn't sense or know what Hiccup is because some higher force made him special, he's human so he could be hidden and the only way a dragon could find out what he is is by sniffing his scent. That's my reason why dragons calm down when he sticks out his hand. Thank you for all the review/favs/follows, every e-mail alert I get makes me smile, especially on days I have accounting, it's not hard I just really hate it. It gives me dark thoughts.**

**Pepsi out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Prince Ch.4

**I'm sorry for the wait, it was a busy week. I had an important french project that I had to restart three days before it was due on the same day as an incredibly annoying math test.**

**I do not own HTTYD if I did Gobber would have a scene where he can't reach an itch because of his missing hand. That would be funny. **

Berk. It was an island located twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death, solidly in the middle of the Meridian of Misery. The perfect word of description, sturdy. It had been there for seven generations, yet every single building was new. A viking could fish, hunt and watch a charming view of the sunset; the only down side were the pests. They tended to cause problems. Most places have mice or mosquitoes, not Berk. Their pest problems toke things to a whole new level. This much was evident when an unsuspecting sheep was snatched off the ground by an unidentified flying beast from where it had been grazing with the rest if it's herd on a hill. The sheep's spot where it had been peacefully eating grass was taken by another sheep immediately with absolutely no remorse for it's comrade.

Dragons were Berks' pests and every now and then the beast would raid the village for food, like what happened to the sheep. Most people would leave, but not the citizens of Berk. They were vikings they had stubbornness issues. They would jump on the dragons just to take back was was taken or to keep fighting them, even if the warriors would always be flung off they would straighten their helmets and resume the fight.

A house was on fire and a small boy ran out of it. His name was Hiccup, not the best name, but it wasn't the worst; viking parents believed that a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls, not that their charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

As soon as Hiccup exited his home he began dodging. He had to there were vikings everywhere and with his small size he could easily been trampled. The first one fell out of the sky, he had been bucked off a gronkle, Hiccup had to jump out of the way of the mans' falling ax too. The second, third and fourth had all been running with a plank he had to duck under, the third toke a moment to look at him and was knocked out when he was hit in the head with the wood he had been carrying. The seventh he didn't actually dodge, Hiccup was pushed over by the force of a nearby explosion when the viking jumped in front of him with a battle cry.

"Mornin'" the viking said cheerfully, Hiccup noticed his beard had embers in it making the hair smoke, before the adult went back to trying to kill what ever had wings, scales and breathed fire. Being in a war zone does not excuse poor manners, apparently.

After that encounter Hiccup decided to take a short cut on the way to his destination, it would be easier then going through the fight, he sprinted between two houses before he jumped on to a wooden walkway and began to play Dodge-the-vikings again, this time his game came with commentary.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

"HICCUP!" a huge hand reached out and lifted the child off his feet just as he was about to run into a line of fire a deadly nadder made as it flew by, "What is he doing out ag-" the hand was attached to a large man, even by viking standards he was big, and Hiccup was currently getting pointed at, "What you doing out? Get inside!"

The large man tossed the twelve-year old towards his destination, Gobbers' forge. The mas was Stoick the Vast, it was said the as a baby he popped a dragons head clean off it's shoulders. Was the the story believable? Yes it was.

Stoick grabbed a cart and _threw_ it at a dragon carrying some poor sheep causing the beast to drop the sheep and retreat. An explosion occurred near by and all the surrounding vikings were forced to duck except the vast man. He merely brushed off a piece of flaming debris before he went back to business.

"What have we got?" Stoick questioned a viking who was reporting to him about the attack.

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a monstrous nightmare." replied the viking after he stood back up.

"Any night furies?" If one of those showed up everything would go from bad to complete chaos fast.

"None so far."

Stoick looked relived "Good."

(Line)

The night fury unknown to Stoick was already there, he was just waiting until his kin really needed his protection to start attacking. He had been occupying his time by watching that small hatchling that always amused so much when he joined the raiding team that went to Berk. He preferred the Berk dragon team to the others, partly because it was closest, partly because the vikings were particularly good at killing dragons on Berk and partly because the dragons themselves didn't insult him as much as the others for staying. The hatchling just increased the frequency.

He noticed the boy as soon as he left the wooden structures that were always fun to burn, he'd have to talk the Monstrous Nightmare about nearly burning his main source of entertainment later, it was honestly interesting to watch the little viking child gracefully stumble around the raids and manage to cause just as much damage as the dragons. How any creature could make stumbling graceful was beyond the night fury, but it was fun to observe.

It was only when the very large viking started fighting the Monstrous Nightmare did the night fury decide to join the fight. If the Nightmare was in trouble it was the perfect time to start destroying the rock throwing things the vikings always remade before the next raid after he blew them to pieces.

He had just barely destroyed an unused rock thrower for extra precautions,when he felt something wrap around him. He panicked and let out a scream as he feel quite a distance. How was it possible? He was much to fast for any viking to see, let alone shoot down. So why was he heading towards a really big tree at a really fast speed?

He didn't get much time to try and get free before he felt himself collide with the tree and then the ground. His momentum caused the night fury to hit the forest floor and slide a distance before he fell again and landed behind a boulder. The black dragon however because after hitting the ground he felt something rip then a great pain.

He was able to think past the pain once he stopped crashing, he noted the ropes that firmly held him in place, he figured out he couldn't move properly enough to break them, he landed in an isolated part of the forest and he learned exactly how tiring plummeting form the sky was.

The night fury passed out before he realized something was missing.

(Line)

"I really did hit one." Hiccup pleaded with Gobber to believe him.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said with disinterest as he pushed his apprentice along.

"He never listens." Hiccup didn't seem to catch on to Gobbers' tone.

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does," Hiccup continued as if Gobber never spoke "It's with this disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." they arrived at Hiccups home and he turned to the blacksmith and mimicked his father "Excuse me, beach barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone."

Gobber looked at the defeated looking child he practically raised after Val died and offered him comfort "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand." At least he tried to.

Hiccup gave him a look "Thank you for summing that up." he said dryly.

"Look, the point is, stop trying to be something your not." That was much better then first attempt, by a lot.

"I just want to be friends with one of you guys." Gobber gave Hiccup a look of sympathy, he knew how badly the lad wanted a friend. It would have diffidently helped if Hiccup had been more viking like, but he wasn't and Gobber knew it wasn't a bad thing. He only wished the rest of the island could have seen that, but mostly he wanted Hiccup to be happy. He watched sadly as Hiccup entered his home then turned to go to the meeting Stoick had ordered the warriors to go to.

(Line)

He lost it, Hiccup had absolutely no idea how it had managed it but, it was true, he had lost giant flying reptile. He angrily scribbled on the page in his notebook he had been using as a map before he put it safely in his vest. "Uggh! The gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me, I

manage to lose an entire dragon?!" In a fit of frustration he hit a tree branch out of his way only to have it swing back and whip his face.

When he glared up at it Hiccup saw that the tree the branch was attached to was nearly broken in half and there was a trail of upturned earth leading away from the dead tree. He followed it to a black form, it was the night fury he shot down earlier. It's entire body was a tangled mess within the bola he shot at it.

Hiccups heart soared, then it plummeted. The dragon wasn't moving. He didn't want to kill the creature, he just wanted capture it safely, he didn't want to kill anything! The whole reason he made the bola launcher was to avoid death.

Hiccup cautiously approached the beast and laid his hand on the dragons side, with his eyes closed he could almost pretend it was just sleeping. Which is why when it moved it startled him and the boy jumped when the night fury shifted.

It was alive the extremely dangerous fire breathing dragon Hiccup shot out of the sky was alive and he had no idea what to do. He had been so focused on actually taking down the dragon while keeping it's life intact that he never thought about what he would do after. Of course he had to find it after it crashed, but then what?

Hiccup mentally cursed himself for not thinking a head. What could he do? He could have told his dad, but then Stoick would have killed the night fury and that would defeat the purpose of him trying to save lives. He could have killed it, if he wasn't completely against being a hypocrite. He could have left it alone and pretended he never saw it. The last one was really tempting; but then some wild boars would have come and done what Hiccup couldn't. So that meant his only real option was to free the dragon. The one that would probably eat him without a thought. No problem.

He glanced around a bit to make sure no random viking decided to take a leisurely stroll and came across him hanging around a dragon while he was sawing the black scaled creature free of its binds. He didn't however notice the dragon starring at him as he cut the ropes, so when the night fury pinned him against a rock Hiccup was reasonably frightened.

(Line)

The beasts intelligent green eyes looked into Hiccups' as the dragon seemed to decide if he should kill the boy or not. He knew it was the hatchling he loved to watch, but the circumstances were different then they usually were. He wasn't high above the human safely camouflaged by the night sky and the human hatchling had a weapon. Sure he used it as a tool for freedom, but what if he didn't next time?

The night fury toke a deep breath and smelt it. It was something that _should not have existed! _Yet here it was attached to this human. Why?! Confused and freaked out the dragon roared as loud as he could at the human and made an awkward escape, he crashed in a cove after a moment in the air.

(Line)

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying desperately to cool down his body with the cold morning air. He had never been so scared in is life, his entire being felt like it should have been in flames. He managed to cool down enough after a few deep breathes to stand. He only made it a few steps, however, before his face decided to get well acquainted with the ground and everything went black.

**I was stuck for a while about the voice over part because it's in first person and this AU isn't. A friend of mine hates switching from third person to first because 'it's stupid and doesn't make sense' . He's kinda right, no offense to anyone who enjoys that, he's a good writer and takes it serously. I don't think he uses FF. Oh by the way Hiccups' body temp rise because his dragon instincts want to make fire but he doesn't know why or how so he tries to cool down. I can't figure out how to make him do the fire thing. Should he monstrous nightmare it and light his body on fire? Shoot it out his hands (no very likely no dragon actually does that)? Or should I just make him do it like Toothless?**

**Thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews.**

**Pepsi out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Prince Ch.5

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did I would show Toothless's reaction when he found out he was missing a tail, like they did for Hiccup.**

When Hiccup finally made it back to town Astrid found him. She had been looking for him since she finished her clean up duty and it was nearly dark. To say she had worried would have been an understatement, not only the night before was Hiccup nearly killed, he went and disappeared for a whole day.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how stupid it was to go out during a raid?" Astrid had begun to search the younger for any life threatening injuries but the only thing she found on him was a bump on the back of his head. "Why did you leave the forge in the middle of a battle? You're suppose to be a smart boy! I swear next time you do something like that again I'll chop you up and feed you to the dragons myself, then I'd have to kill the dragon for eating you!" she finished her rant with a smack to the boys' head.

"Sorry Astrid. I just wanted to help." Hiccup wasn't lying, he really did want to help Berk benefit, if they could capture enough dragons and relocate them far away then maybe the other would follow them and leave Berk alone due to distance.

Astrid seemed to deflate a bit "I know you do Hiccup," she looked up at the quickly darkening sky and ruffled the twelve-years old hair and pushed him towards his hut. "Now go home I think your dad may want to speak to you." Astrid watched the boy groan and walk of with slumped shoulders. She was really glad he wasn't in dragon training, the blond would probably go crazy.

(Line)

Hiccup silently entered his house and lightly made his way towards the stair case, he was always able to sneak around without being noticed, well unless he knocked something over he would be undetected. Stoick had his back facing his son as he stirred the fire place, trying to keep the embers alive for lack of anything better to do while he waited for his boy to show up. No candles were lit, to only source of light was coming from the hot embers in the fireplace. It was nearly silent in the Haddock house until Hiccups' foot landed slipped off a step and made a small scuffing sound, the child winced.

"Hiccup." The boy knew that tone. It was the tone Stoick used when he wanted to have a serious conversation with Hiccup. Hiccup knew he was in trouble.

"Dad, listen... I uh, have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup wasn't sure how his adopted father would react to him not wanting to kill dragons, but it would hardly be pretty enough to be called ugly.

"I need to speak with you too, son." Maybe Stoick decided to forbid Hiccup from fighting dragons, that wouldn't be as bad, Hiccup would never rebel against that rule.

Both father and son straightened in at the same time and spoke together in a way that could convince anyone that there was blood between them.

One said "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

While the other said "I think it's time you learn to fight dragons."

Then together as one they said "What?!"

"Uhhh... You go first Dad" It toke all Hiccups' remaining courage to say he didn't want to fight dragons and most of it went to the Night Fury Incident, he needed some more time to figure out how he was going to find more.

"Alright. I put you in dragon training. You start in the morning." Stoick waited for his child to get excited, it didn't happen.

Instead Hiccup started trying to get out of fighting dragons, he ran his hand through his soft hair "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking , you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread-making vikings or chimney-sweeping vikings?" He gave his father a slightly nervous look.

Stoick stopped listening to him when he remembered his son would require a weapon. "You'll need this." he stated dropping an ax in Hiccups small arms, it almost weighed the poor boy down.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup struggled with the heavy object, it nearly weighed as much as he did.

"Yes, you do." Stoick still wasn't paying much attention to his son, his mind was mostly elsewhere.

"Rephrase. I _can't_ kill dragons!" Hiccup was pleading with any of the gods that his father would at least get the gist of what he was trying to communicate with the large man.

"But you will kill dragons." Nope still not actually focused on what was being said.

"No, I'm 199% sure that I won't." Hiccup finally managed to hold on to the ax. He really didn't care if he was holding it like it was a baby, at least he wouldn't drop it and cut off a toe.

"It's time. I have to go Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" Hiccup was getting really annoyed "Maybe I only think I'm talking and that's why you're not answering me."

"This is serious!" Stoick force Hiccup to hold his weapon the correct way, "When you carry this ax, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us no more of... this." Stoick waved his hand over Hiccups entire body.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You just gestured to all of me." How was he suppose to be anything but him? And just how was suppose to carry all the others when he could barely carry the ax? Stoick really needed to learn to think before he spoke.

"Deal?" Stoick looked Hiccup in the eye.

"Why does this conversation feel so one-sided?"

"Deal?" Stoick repeated more firmly, he really needed Hiccup to once do what he asked. It was for his own good.

Hiccup sighed and looked defeated, it was so not his day and there was no way he'd win. "Deal." The green-eyed boy felt like he just sold his soul.

The chief looked satisfied as grabbed his helmet and basket of belongings. He walked towards the door, "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." he closed the door behind him and left Hiccup alone.

To no one the boy said "And I'll be here. Maybe." In the dimly lit room his eyes glowed ever so slightly.

(Line)

The night fury was still completely and utterly flummoxed. This was an unusual feeling for the creature, he could always understand whatever confused him if he gave himself enough time to think, yet here he was stuck with nothing to do except think and he couldn't find a logical answer. Every time he thought he came to a conclusion he found a flaw that would make the entire idea impossible. The black dragon was also very angry. Why couldn't he figure it out?

The human hatchling, he smelt just like a night fury hatchling. There was no mistaking the scent, and yet it was impossible. Perhaps losing his ability to fly caused him to go insane, and that was why he didn't kill the boy, why he thought he smelt what didn't exist. He was the last night fury, he would be able to faintly sense another one if he wasn't. So why was the scent as clear as day? Surely if it were a delusion it wouldn't be so vivid, would it? The boy didn't even have much human scent on him, the black dragon could barely find three other scents on the child that came from everyday interaction. That was another thing that bothered the nigh fury, if the hatchling grew up in a village full of vikings, why didn't he carry more outside scents? It was like the youth was ostracized or neglected, even the three outside scents weren't as strong as they should have been, but why would one that looked so small and delicate be so isolated? Dragons always nurtured the runt so it would grow up to be normal sized and be able to take care of itself in adulthood. Did the humans have other customs?

The black scaled dragon paced around the cove he crashed in looking for an exit as he thought. He already figured out he couldn't fly, if he could he would not have crashed in the cove in the first place. He didn't have enough energy to attempt to fly out, crashing twice in one day toke a lot out of him. It must have been the adrenaline pumping through him during each crash that drained him so much.

After the dragon made it back to where he started he concluded that any ground exit was to small for him to squeeze through, he would have to stay trapped until he had gotten his energy levels back up enough to try to get over the walls of his temporary prison. The beast burned a suitable bed into the ground and went back to his thoughts.

He thought about the hatchlings' eyes, about the distinctive color and expressiveness. It was a color that belonged solely to a night fury, no other breed or species would be able to achieve such a vibrant green. A color that would appear to change based on the lighting, that could shine in the most minimal amount of light. Emotions that only so clearly displayed in a night fury's eyes were present in the boys'. The child had eyes that could only belong to a night fury.

The night fury's head shot up as he realized where his thought process lead him. It was a hopeful place that could only lead to heartbreak and disappointment. He was alone and he couldn't let himself hope for the impossible, it would just do more harm then good when the hope was crushed. It would pushed him down a deep dark hole that he would not be able to get out of. He wouldn't want to find a way out of the darkness, he would starve himself and die long before he found a way to free himself of the feeling of soul destroying disappointment, because he was weak.

With all the strengths the night fury possessed he was weakened by the overwhelming sense of loneliness that came with being the last of his kind. It was that weakness that made him so accepting when he thought the child would kill him with his knife, he was almost angry with the boy for letting him live. His own solitude was almost ended and when he thought back to his easy acceptance the night fury was disgusted with himself. He promised to protect the other dragons when they went on raids and he would have happily given their safety up for his own cowardly desires. Not that he would have been protecting them again. He couldn't fly.

He had lost one of the fins that controlled his flight in the first crash, he was a cripple. He was doomed to die.

The black scaled dragon suddenly growled angrily at his own stupidity. He was _not_ doomed and he would _not_ die and he would _not_ stop protecting the other dragons if he could help it. He was a night fury, no, he was the _Night Fury_, he was strong and smartno disability would stop him from doing what he wanted to do. The next day he would focus on getting over the coves' stone wall, once that task was done he would protect the other dragons, he would survive and most importantly he would figure out the enigma that was the strange, small viking child and put his mind to ease. All though the last would require going near the boy again to sniff him and the night fury seriously doubted the hatchling would appreciate that after their last encounter.

And if the boy was want the dragon wanted to hope he was for some impossible reason, well that would be a little bonus.

**The movie never showed how our favorite night fury dealt with becoming a cripple so I thought of this. I know it doesn't seem like the cheeky dragon he usually is but come on, losing something insanely important to you would make you get dark thoughts to. **

**Okay last time I asked about Hiccup's ability with fire and got help from some of you and I think I figured out a way to make most of you happy, I'll give Hiccup the night fury shots and the power to manipulate it. Fire won't burn him and he can control it, he'd need a lot of training to create it out of thin air and stuff like that, but he would be able to bloke flames and light parts of himself on fire by accident. And he will be able to fully change into a night fury when he's older, but I imagine it would hurt, like a lot, and so he would do partial changes.**

**Thanks for all the fav/reviews/follows.**

**Pepsi out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Prince Ch.6

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did the sequel would not have taken so long.**

Gobber opened the gates to the killing arena and lead the recruits is, "Welcome to dragon training!"

The arena was a colosseum like structure, it had stone walls and a dome roof made out of strong chains so the dragons couldn't escape. It had shields, weapons and other supplies off towards to the side so the fighters could get to them if needed but wouldn't get in the way to much. The scorch makes that decorated the walls were both gruesome and inspiring to the recruits, well most of them. Hiccup for the burn marks slightly morbid.

As he entered Hiccup couldn't help the over hear the other recruits as they talked amongst themselves.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said true to his masochistic ways.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut was just like her brother, that was probably why they fought so much, only she was a little smarted.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Your definition of 'fun' is kinda concerning Astrid." The other kids didn't know Hiccup was there until he spoke up. None of them were pleased with it; Snotlout and the twins just didn't like Hiccup, Astrid was worried the clumsy boy would hurt himself or the others and Fishlegs was nervous enough about being in dragon training without being around Berks' number one trouble magnet.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked "Isn't he like young or something?"

"Stoick thought it was in the best interest of Berk if Hiccup learned to defend himself against dragons early," Gobber stated before they could start picking on his apprentice. "Now, lets get started! The recruit who does the best will earn the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

It was then Snotlout deemed a good time to make a jab at his adopted cousin, "Hiccup already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify him or wh-OW!" The black haired teen was left ribbing his arm after Astrid punched him, cutting off his remark.

Gobber winked at the blond as she acted innocent before he continued, "Behind these are just a few of the species you will learn to fight." Gobber eyed Fishlegs for a moment, it looked like the boy would burst "The deadly nadder-"

The beefy boy started to rattle of key points of the dragon. "Speed eight. Armor sixteen." That was annoying to Gobber.

Gobber continued to the next cage, listing off the names of the species that inhabited each one as he passed, "The hideous zippleback-"

"Plus eleven stealth, times two." Really annoying.

"The monstrous nightmare-"

"Firepower fifteen." One more time...

"The terrible terror-"

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber snapped. It simply had to be done.

Fishlegs looked quietly at his teacher.

Gobber straightened once he knew he wouldn't be interrupted again, "And the gronkle."

Fishlegs leaned over and whispered to Hiccup, who was standing between him and Astrid "Jaw strength, eight."

Gobber opened the door to the last gate, letting the gronkle free. The lesson began with a complaint from Snotlout and a question from Gobber about what they would need which led to a smart mouthed comment from Hiccup, a useless fact from Fishlegs and the correct answer from Astrid.

A shield was the most important piece of equipment when fighting dragons, and so when Gobber told them this all the students scrambled to get one, all except Hiccup and the twins. The twins had chosen the same one and started to fight over it, while that was happening the gronkle had spotted them bickering and shot a blast at them, they were disqualified from the lesson. While the twins fought Hiccup had been having trouble lifting his shield until Astrid forced it on to his arm and pushed the small boy before running off to avoid a blast that was shot at them.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it, throws off their aim." Gobber watched the dragon start to wobble as it hovered when his students toke his advice and banged their weapons against their shields before he continued, "Shot limits, all dragons have one. Does anybody know what a gronkles' is?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed at random as he watched Hiccup stumble slightly, the runt could barley stand. Why was he in dragon training?

"No, six!" Fishlegs shouted excitedly as he stopped banging his shield. The gronkle was able to lock on the large boy and eliminate him.

Hiccup had sneaked away from the group when he started to get disorientated and hid behind a barrier until he felt better, or until the training lesson was over what ever came first. However what he didn't expect was for the gronkle to smash through the barrier and start chasing him. It shot the shield right out of his grasp and he tried to reach for it again and ended up with his back against the wall and the dragon inches away from his face.

The stout dragon inhaled and readied to blast the child when, suddenly it stopped, its' pupils widened and it let out a slightly confused sound just before Gobber hooked his prosthetic in its' mouth and through it back into its' dark cage, telling the creature it'll get another chance to terrorize the trainees.

Gobber looked at the slightly dirtied group and gave them the most important the most important bit of knowledge they would learn from his teachings "Remember, a dragon will always," he gave Hiccup a stern look, "Always go for the kill."

(Line)

The Gronkle was laying in her cell trying with all her brain power to figure out what the strange, small green-brown viking was suppose to be. It looked human, except for the pretty eyes, and smelt the way a dragon would. The scent reminded her strongly of the Night Fury; but it wasn't fully matured, like it was a night fury hatchling, but that would be impossible, there were no night fury young. The Night Fury was the last night fury. There was no way it could have been a dragon, let alone a night fury.

Why didn't it attack then? Every dragon knew that vikings always wanted to inflect as much damage as they possibly could. Why did that one seem to only focus on survival? Why did get dizzy with the her when the other vikings were making a lot of loud noise?

All the questions were giving the dragon a headache and so she decided that the next time she saw the small green-brown viking to figure out the mystery.

(Line)

The night fury tried for what seemed to be the millionth time to climb out of the place that had quickly become his personal prison cell in the penitentiary that was the island of Berk. Once again, for the millionth time, he failed and gravity dragged him back into captivity.

Gravity.

It was such a simple thing, all it did was keep things on the ground. That was its' entire purpose. It was the very thing he would so easily defy before, only obeying its' rules when it would suit his needs. Now it was his prison guard, refusing to let him escape, its' force was stronger then any metal and made the perfect chains. Gravity chained the night fury to the ground after he mocked it with his flight for so long and now its' revenge. The night fury was chained to the earth by gravity, it was gravity's slave. That wasn't right. He was a dragon, a creature born to be free and ride through the air; he was not suppose to be earthbound, like the humans, a dragon that follows gravity was pathetic and the night fury refused to be pathetic. He would break through the bonds that were barricading him from freedom and revolt against the force of nature guarding him. He would punish his captors for his wrongful imprisonment and-

The night furys' mind went way to far off track. He must be getting hungry, he thought to himself, he only gets so overly dramatic when he's alone when he's hungry. It had been quite some time since he last ate, before he was shot down to be specific.

He half walked half tiredly dragged his exhausted body to the ponds' shore where he last saw a fish and tried unsuccessfully to catch one with his mouth. It was way easier to snatch the fish up while flying, the scaled aquatic creatures didn't have enough time to swim away.

It was only when he heard the sounds of something falling he became aware of a second presence. It was the viking child again, he had surprisingly returned.

The night fury cocked his head to the side at the same time to child did and inhaled the boys' scent. It was diffidently a night fury hatchling scent and that could mean only one thing, but how? The two pairs of green eyes stared at each other curiously.

(Line)

Inside the Great Hall Gobber was still trying to teach the kids about dragon-fighting while outside a storm was ragging and Hiccup was just opening to door. "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Pointing out flaws are a good away to help improve.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy and through off the reverse tumble." Astrid was known for wanting to be the best and proud of the reputation. She worked hard to achieve perfection and anything less would frustrate her.

"No, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout winked at the blond.

Gobber sighed, that comment would no doubt side track them for a while. He saw that Hiccup had finally reappeared and decided to use him to get the group to focus, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He's never where he should be."Astrid said as she looked at the rain soaked boy and cut off any insults. He should have been at his home or at the forge, where the chances of him getting mauled by a giant reptile were greatly lessened.

"Thank you Astrid." The blond knew what he was trying to do, Gobber placed a huge book on the table, "The dragon manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of is in this book. There are no attacks tonight, not with this storm. Study up." The blacksmith left his students to do want they pleased.

Snotlout and the twins decided not to read it and left with Fishlegs, who had already read it seven times, gushing about dragon stats, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone. Said blond picked up the book and brought it to the brunet.

"I've already read it. So it's all yours, read it so you can try not to get killed. And don't go to bed it wet clothes." Astrid then left the boy to eat and do what he wished.

It was actually quite late when he finally started reading to manual in the Great Hall, his clothes had already dried. He opened the book and started reading aloud, "Dragon classifications: strike class, fear class, mystery class." he turned the page, "Thunderdrum: this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the thunderdrum can produce a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." he turned the page again "Timberjack: this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees... Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Each page seemed to have the same message, warnings about the dragon then instructions to kill it on sight. Page after page it was the same thing until he got to the page on night furies. "Night Fury: speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope, hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup considered the information he read for a moment before pulling out his notebook and placing it on the dragon manual open to the page were he drew the night fury. He knew the manual was incorrect, but to what extent?

**I am soooooo sorry I have three tests this week and so I could only write if I had spare time or like right now should have been studying. Someone told me in a review not to give up an that made me smile then panic because I really didn't want to leave the readers hanging. So I decided to say who needs Math? And write this instead of studying, I'll just sleep on my textbook I heard somewhere that helps somewhere. Thank you for all the favs/follow/reviews.**

**Pepsi out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Prince Ch.7

**I own my imagination not HTTYD if I did I would put in a scene where Baby Hiccup and Baby Toothless play as an extra for no reason other than it would be really cute.**

The dragons watched as their monarch growled as she thought about the disappearance of the Night Fury, normally he would enter the Nest every few days to try and get a few dragons to leave and be free, but he had not shown up and the Queen was slightly worried about what he was up to. Was he out gathering an army to try and defeat her? Or did he finally see he was unwanted there and move on to some other place?

She didn't know and according to the 'Berk Squad', as she like to call the dragons that raided the pathetic island, they didn't know either. That was strange, the Berk Squad were closer to the Night Fury then any of the other dragons, they spoke to him, flew with him, they allowed him to mourn the capture of their fellow dragons with him. Even if it was his fault, he liked to 'protect' them, if she were to believe what her subjects told her. The Night Fury would join them on their way to Berk and obliterate the humans main defenses, but never allow himself to be seen, he seemed to avoid direct contact with vikings and that prevented him from truly protecting her minions. Although, she couldn't deny that ever since the Night Fury started watching out for them more of the Berk Squad made it back to the Nest safely.

"_My Queen, it seems the humans are trying to find our Nest again. Shall we destroy their boats or do you want to eat them alive?_" the giant dragon looked at the monstrous nightmare in front of her with slight distaste, she never enjoyed the way the nightmares tasted, they were sour yet dull and far to chewy.

"_Destroy the ships. Vikings are too tough and bland, kind of like you. If they were viking hatchlings, then I would eat them. Their young are always so juicy._" the monstrous nightmare was disgusted with its' Queen, why would she enjoy eating children was beyond it, but followed its' orders anyway.

(Line)

The next day in training Hiccup had deemed it a good idea to ask questions no one had answers to while avoiding a deadly nadder. "You know, I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" A blast of fire toke the head of his ax off the the handle and cut him off temporarily. The boy yelped and ran off, trying to escape to a safe place in the maze Gobber had set up in the training arena.

"Focus Hiccup! You're going to get killed if you don't even try." Gobber watched from above as his students and a dragon run around his labyrinth like ants. "Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Or is paws a better word? Anyway your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The light blue dragon spotted Fishlegs and shot spikes at him, the boy used his shield to block the colorful projectiles and ran away yelling about Gobbers' teaching methods. The screams however fell on deaf ears, Gobber didn't really care if the boy disliked the way he taught as long as the boy was able to defend himself in the future Gobber was happy and the rest of the children were to focused on the Nadder to pay attention to Fishlegs.

"Look for its' blind spot. Every dragon has one, find it, hide in it and strike!" Gobber watched the twins get trapped in the Nadders' blind spot together, they started to fight almost instantly, they made a loud ruckus and shoved each other around for a bit until the Nadder located them and attacked them with a stream of fire. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Those tend to be imaginary."

It was then Hiccup had decided to continue his earlier questioning and asked his teacher about how to sneak up on a night fury and his hopes were dashed by Gobber telling him that no one ever live long enough in the presence of one to find out, not ever hypothetically.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed as she dragged him into a hiding spot, "Dragon training remember?" The blond reminded the boy pointing at the Deadly Nadder before preparing to attack it.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." Snotlout said pushing the girl out of the way slightly. He threw his weapon and missed by a good five feet, Astrid gave him an unimpressed look. "What? The sun was in my eyes Astrid." The group of three started retreating away from the angered reptile, Hiccup going off on his own and Snotlout following the girl he was failing to woe. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I just don't have the time right now."

Astrid ditched Snotlout in hopes that it would try to eat him not here, however it seemed like luck was not on her side because the giant scaled creature decided it wanted pretty blond viking for lunch. The dragon tried taking a sharp corner and knocked over one of the walls in the maze causing a domino effect to occur within the kill ring. The recruits streaming out to avoid the chaos and destruction of the falling walls that divided the arena.

Astrid hopped on to the walls as they fell to avoid being crushed by the heavy dividers or being eaten by a certain light blue and yellow spiked dragon chasing her. If it weren't for the life threatening danger she was in, it would have reminded her of one of the games she used to play when she was younger before she discovered her love for using a battle-ax. Of course in those moments the only thing going through her mind were jump, balance, dodge spikes, move right, jump, balance, dodge the mouth full of incredibly sharp teeth, land on Hiccup... wait.

"Hiccup!" Astrid landed on the boy just as he turned to see her come flying at him. If it wasn't for his shield, Hiccup would had his arm chopped off by Astrid's ax.

"Awww. They're cuddling." Tuffnut teased from where he was hiding.

"We could do it better." the female twin said sounding bored as she watched Hiccup and Astrid try to separate her ax from his shield, "If we could cuddle without trying to kill each other."

A sudden screech reminded Astrid of the dragon that was chasing her and gave up on their futile attempts to keep the shield intact; she swung her ax at the dragon with the shield still attached and hit it on its bird-like beak. The Nadder made a pained moan and trotted away living the slightly winded girl alone.

The blond didn't even hear Gobber when he congratulated her, she was to busy lecturing Hiccup as she dragged him by the arm out of the training arena. "Do you think this is a joke? Asking questions when you should be focusing on important things, like staying alive? What were you thinking? Our parents war is about to become ours. A war that isn't just about our food stoke getting raided, it's about survival Hiccup. Figure out if you're going to fight or stand by and watch as our fellow tribesmen are killed." Astrid stopped and put her and under the child's' chin and forced him to look at her, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Hiccup looked into the older girls' blue eyes and nodded; she wasn't really mad at him, she just wanted what she thought was best. Astrid was just scared, they had both nearly been squished then eaten, she was never good at expressing feeling that could be considered weakness without it coming out with a hint of anger. It was one of the few things she hadn't ever tried to perfect.

(Line)

Hiccup had briefly stopped at the food storage and the armory to pick up a new shield and some food for the Night Fury before he headed to the hidden cove, he had noticed that the dragon seemed to have difficulty fishing and thought the black reptile would be hungry. Food, he rationalized, would be the perfect peace offering. The only problem he faced was what to get the dragon, would it eat yak? Or chicken? Eggs? Or Eel? Fish? Bread? A bit of sheep? The dragons always seemed to take a lot of those, but then remembered he had heard stories of fishermen seeing dragons dive into the ocean and eat entire schools of fish so maybe they prefer sea creatures? So fish or eel?

A loud noise outside the food storage building spooked Hiccup out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed the nearest rather large fish and sneaked out before he was caught stealing food. He ran through the forest with a shield in one hand and feeling of the fish's soft scales in the other, he toke the most reclusive path he knew to the cove to avoid being caught and getting questioned about carrying such a strange combination.

When he arrived he found a space between two giant boulders he could walk through to get into the cove. It was a tight squeeze because he kept the shield in front of him the entire time just encase the Night Fury remembered what it had seemingly forgotten the previous times he visited it, which was that vikings and dragons were currently in an kill-on-sight war. When he got to the cove he stayed hidden between the two boulders and threw the fish in, when he realized that the dragon would probably not eat something if it wasn't aware of where it came from, he stepped forward and got his shield wedged between the rocks. He tries to free the shield he just got to replace his old one, but he can't and so he ducked under it gave it one last half-hearted pull then he picked up the 'peace offering' and wandered a little further into the cove.

While the boy had been focus on his shield the Night Fury had climbed up on a rock and watched him and so when Hiccup turned around to find he was being watched he was pleasantly spooked for then second time that day. The brunette instinctively hugged the fish as the dragon examined him from a safe distance.

Hiccup held out the fish to the Night Fury and the dragon stepped forward to eat it but stopped, like it realized something. Hiccup pulled the silver scaled fish back to his body and lifted his fur vest to let the cat-like dragon see his knife tucked neatly into his belt. At the sight of the dagger the Night Fury toke a cautious step back and Hiccup moved his hand to remove the small weapon from his belt when the dragon growled fiercely, like it was warning him not to so anything stupid. The boy jumped back a step and slowly pulled the dagger out of his belt then held it at arms length and let it fall the ground with a dull _thunk_. The Night Fury jerked it's head towards the water and the child knew exactly what it meant, so the boy picked the knife up with his boot and kicked it into the water where it made a _spoosh_. Instantly the dragon was no longer defensive and it looked more like a curious dog then anything else it's pupils expanded, it's head was cocked to the side and one of it's ears even did a small twitch.

Hiccup held out the fish once more and the dragon slowly crept forward and opened it's mouth. Hiccup was surprised to see pink gums, "Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had," Hiccup let out a small gasp when the Night Fury's teeth snapped out and it ate the entire fish in two quick bits, "teeth" the boy finished.

The dragon cleaned it's teeth with it's tongue before it narrowed it's eyes at the boy and approached him while sniffing him. Hiccup backed up and tripped over his own feet, "Ah, uh no no. no" Hiccup stuttered as he felt his back hit a rock, "I don't have any more." he whispered and silently prayed the dragon wasn't hungry enough to eat him.

He was immensely confused when the dragons eyes rolled back and it started to gag. He was incredibly disgusted when half of the dead fish landed in his lap covered in saliva, but he was only slightly irritated when the Night Fury wanted him to eat half a regurgitated fish. Oddly enough, the child actually enjoyed the bite he toke, he didn't find the dragon saliva mixed with raw fish tasted disgusting and the slimy texture of the mixture didn't bother him.

The boy smiled at the dragon and the dragon smiled back. Hiccup leaned forward to touch the dragon after he set the fish down, when he suddenly sneeze, the Night Fury must have gotten startled because when Hiccup opened his eyes the dragon was burning a patch of grass on the other side of the cove's large pond.

The Night Fury curled up on it's nice bed he scorched on the ground, away from the hatchling that was no doubt a dragon. When the child sneezed he saw just for the briefest moment a small purplish spark, it wasn't enough to get noticed by any other creature but the Night Fury. The hatchling was just starting to develop his ability to shoot fire, usually Night Furies have to wait longer after they hatch than other dragons because of their advanced ability to have a high shot limit, it toke longer to develop then the other dragon hatchlings, but this human looking hatchling should have been spitting out sparks years ago. At least the boy was dragon enough to eat the fish, he seemed way to skinny to eat often, perhaps his caregivers were poor as well as neglectful.

A bird caught his attention and the Night Fury watched the bird take flight, what a show off. When he lowered his eyes he noticed the hatchling sitting in front of him, the boy had somehow sneaked up on him. The black scaled dragon sighed, while he tolerated the child shamelessly staring at him, the dragon had spent most of the day trying to escape and just wanted a nice nap. The Night Fury shifted

into a comfortable sleeping position and was almost asleep when he caught the child scooting forward and trying to touch him. The child quickly walked off in one direction, probably embarrassed, while the Night Fury went off in the other to hang off one of the trees and slept.

Hiccup had wondered around the cove for a while after the dragon went off to have a nap. He returned to the fish and ate the rest, if anyone asked him he'd say he was just really hungry but honestly he just liked the way it tasted. About an hour later he was sitting on a rock drawing in the dirt with a stick he had found during his exploration of the cove. He had only been doodling for a short while when the thing he had been drawing came up behind him and started watching. The boy tensed for a moment before he continued moving the stick around in the dirt, completely aware that the dragon beside him was watching his every move in fascination.

He was really surprised when the dragon stood up on its hind legs and waddle off, it snapped a nearby sapling in half and started dragging the young tree across the ground using its mouth. It was then Hiccup's turn to watch the dragons every move as the black creature drew in the dirt, he wasn't even annoyed when the dragon smacked him with the tree in the head, the twelve-year old was very curious as to what the dragon was drawing.

When the dragon was done it gave a satisfied nod, Hiccup was so amazed that he didn't even notice he had stepped on one of the lines until the dragon made a growl that sounded a lot like a "no". He toke his foot of the line and the black dragon was once more happily making purring sounds, just to make sure it wasn't something else angering the creature Hiccup stepped on the line twice more getting the same response as before. The boy nodded to the dragon with a smile and began stepping over the lines, twisting and turning with each step so he could avoid the lines, it was almost like a dance, the most graceful the boy had ever been.

He had been so engrossed in walking between the lines that he didn't even notice he was nearing the Night Fury until he felt a puff of air ruffle his hair. Hiccup stepped back with a small gasp, but when he saw that the dragon meant him o harm he tried touching it, he only received a small growl this time, as if it were warning him not to sneeze in his face again; the boy turn if his head and held out his arm, deciding it was better to let the dragon close the gap between them.

At first he wasn't sure the dragon would even think of letting him touch it but that thought was quickly dashed when he felt warm scales press against the palm of his hand. The boy turned his head to watch the dragon open its eyes. The dragon sneezed into Hiccup's hand gently, shook its head and ran off.

(Line)

It was only when Hiccup looked down into the cove from a rock after he left for the night did he finally realize what the dragon had drawn. It was crudely done, like the artist was a giant toddler, but the intention was recognizable if you toke a long hard look at it. The dragon had drawn Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled, "See you tomorrow, Toothless."

**Okay so my USB where I save this fic went through the wash and I was really scared it wouldn't work any more so I played doctor for a few days. Hiccup will be more like a dragon the more time he spends with Toothless.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Pepsi out.**

**PS I aced the Math thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Prince Ch.8

**I owned my imagination not HTTYD if I did the movie would not be as perfect as it is.**

It was a clear, moderately warm night for Berk and so Gobber thought it would be a good idea to get his recruits to bond over a bonfire, food and a few good stories. The site he had chosen was at a catapult that was now inactive, it had been damaged in a raid and had yet to be fixed, the catapult was seated on a raised platform to help the operators get clean shots when it was in working order.

The stories told were of past battles, dragons killing ruthlessly and adventures in which the main character was a big, strong viking hero who over came all obstacles presented to him with brutish force and some aid in the form of a few wise words on how to best your adversaries in battle. The food consisted of any bird that was freshly killed and fish straight out of the ocean, scales, guts, fins, eyes were all still firmly attached. In short it was a perfect night for vikings and so of course Hiccup was left feeling awkwardly out of place roasting a fish and wondering if it tasted just as good raw as the one Toothless gave him.

"... and with one twist he toke my hand and swallowed it whole." Gobber said acting out the story of how he lost him limbs excitedly, he had waited to tell the story to the teenagers since the night began, he had told it to Hiccup so many times the boy could tell the tale with the blond amputee in complete synchronization, "And I saw the look on his face; I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't another month before another one of them toke my leg."

"Gobber, the time frame in which you lose your limbs gets shorter every time you tell that story." Hiccup teased as he quickly turned his fish over to cook the other side, only to see the side he just cooked resembled a charcoal lump with fins. Burnt fish. Yum.

"Shut up runt, it obviously hurts the man to much to remember the exact time his arm and leg were ripped off." Snotlout snapped, earning a glare from Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid, all of which he didn't notice, "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."

"Are you sure you want to put your face in harms way Snotlout?" Astrid asked sweetly, "Because it may end up looking even worse then it already does."

"Aw, babe I knew you cared about me." Some things really do fly over Snotlouts' head, Astrids' insult was just one example of many.

"Snotlout if you ever get close enough to chop somethin' of a dragon, it's the wings and tail you go after. If it can't fly, it can't get away, a downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber stood and stretched with a huge yawn, missing the thoughtful look that Hiccup gained. "I'm off to bed and you should to, tomorrow we start on the big boys," the blacksmith said referring to dragon training, "We're slowly making our towards facing the Monstrous Nightmare, but who will win the honor to kill in front of everyone?"

Astrid watched the blacksmith hobble off before turning her attention towards who was bragging about having a destiny or something, it was just his usual nonsense. She tuned him out when her other friends started up some rather useless banter. Astrid really wondered how she could stand being around people who could barely understand the simplest things when she could spend her time with Hiccup.

The boy was a genius, Astrid had seen some of his blueprints while visiting him in the forge and they all seemed too far-fetched to even think up, but when Hiccup explained to her how they were suppose to work, she was able to understand how amazing they would be if Hiccup was ever allowed to make them. If he hadn't taking the time to explain to her what each blueprint was for and how it would be used, she would have never understood what they meant or how smart the boy really was.

The blond had always considered herself to be more intelligent than the other kids her age, but around Hiccup she felt herself wanting him explain to her what he meant when he was chattering on about one of his inventions so she knew if she should encourage him or tell to stop before the child hurt himself. It always amazed her at how the boy, who was a year and a half younger and a full head shorter than her, managed to be smarter than anyone else on the island and still be innocent enough to remain blissfully unaware of certain dangers in the world. As smart as he was, Hiccup was still a clumsy child.

Of course that doesn't mean the village was stupid, just in comparison to Hiccup they seemed dull, Fishlegs, for example, was able to hold an intelligent conversation with Astrid when Snotlout and the twins were off somewhere else creating chaos of some kind. The blond boy, as big as he was, had a kind and gentle nature that made him reluctant to cause or watch harm to others. It was a trait that only a few in the village shared, it was also the thing that led Astrid to become friend with the beefy boy, Fishlegs reminded her of Hiccup. Well, that and when they were younger when Snotlout and the twins would start picking on Hiccup Fishlegs would always go running to find Astrid. He would tell her where Hiccup was being bullied and she would stop it.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one of her peers who had a soft spot for the small brilliant boy. Astrid had seen Fishlegs following Hiccup with a bucket of water and a hammer when the boy was making his way to the forge during a raid many times. Fishlegs just preferred to protect the brunette boy in secret instead of being open about it like Astrid. It was actually quite understandable, with his passive nature the blond bookworm wouldn't win if Snotlout fought him about protecting Hiccup and would probably lose one of his uneven buck teeth in the process.

When she talked about Hiccup with Fishlegs he seemed to understand how smart the boy was he had started spouting off statistics and facts he had read about before he stated that Hiccup would most likely grow up to be one of the, if not the greatest mind of their time. That being said, he was still a small boy who was to smart to be accepted by the kids his own age and was basically frowned upon by the entire village and so it was only natural that a few people would find it necessary to watch over him.

Astrid was stunned by the logic Fishlegs used as an explanation about why some people seemed to care about the boy when no one else wanted to pay him any attention. Hiccup was what they originally bonded over, but they also would argue which dragon would be harder to kill according to the dragon manual.

Astrid supposed she was grateful for Fishlegs, he had helped her protect Hiccup for years, even before he figured out about the boys brain. It made her happy to see Hiccup wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

(Line)

Hiccup sighed with relief as he watched Astrid turn back to the bonfire. She had almost caught him sneaking away, well she did but she couldn't see him in the shadows and question him. It's not like he doesn't want her to find out about Toothless, he did, it was just that he wasn't ready yet. He had just made a friend for the first time and he wanted to get to know the Night Fury a little before he tells anyone. Plus he had to make sure Toothless would be able to fly again, he didn't want his friend to die if someone accidentally stumbled across him in the woods. It was a small island after all someone would eventually find the hidden cove in the forest and Toothless trapped inside it.

Hiccup would tell her, just when he was sure he could convince her not to tell the village or his dad right away. That could end in disaster

Carefully, Hiccup made his way to the smithy, if he really chose to at any given time he could probably walk through an entire room full of people without being noticed. He was small enough to hide almost anywhere and light on his feet despite being really clumsy and he had the most interesting talent to hide in the shadows. It was an ability he discovered while playing hide and seek with Astrid, they were in a cave and she had walked by his hiding place five times. She only found him because he couldn't stop giggling. He smiled at the memory, it had happened just before she started hanging out with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins and they were almost always seen playing together in places they probably shouldn't have.

Once inside the forge Hiccup did a quick search to make sure Gobber really did go home instead of working in the forge at night like he sometimes did when his leg or arm was bothering him and couldn't sleep. After checking every place the large man could fit Hiccup went to his table and pulled out this note-book. He had some very important work to do.

**Sorry for the wait and shortness I had other things on my mind. Also I want to keep the story close enough to the movie so if I want I can continue with the rest of the trilogy. This chapter references back to chapter three with the Fishlegs bit, it was something I thought he would do. **

**Thanks for all the love.**

**Pepsi out.**


End file.
